la Maison du Secret
by Oclia
Summary: Une maison, un manoir même... Qui abrite quelques personnes. Chacune cachant un terrible secret... Mais, ils faut savoir se respecter, et ne pas insister pour savoir les secrets des autres est déjà un bon commencement... Mais que se passe-t-il, lorsque des rumeurs arrivent jusqu'à ces étranges personnes ? Et que leurs secrets, peut à peut volent en éclats ? Arriveront-ils à se fair


Voici le premier chapitre de "la Maison du Secret" laissez vos review à la fin ^^

* * *

Pour commencer cette histoire, il faut revenir trois ans en arrière... C'était alors un jour comme les autres. L'un de ces jours d'été où même à l'ombre la chaleur nous gagne. Où le seul endroit où l'on se sent à peu près bien, c'est la douche où l'eau coule, glacée. Ce jour là, il y eu une nouvelle habitante à New York, dans le coin le plus isolé des habitations, perdue au milieu de la forêt. Personne ne l'avait vu, et beaucoup de rumeurs commencèrent à circuler. Tout ce que l'on savait sur elle, c'est qu'elle avait une vingtaine d'année et venait de France. On ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, on ne la dérangea pas. Elle put commencer sa vie, laissant la routine s'installer peu à peu. Et puis, un beau matin, toujours de la même année, une inconnue frappa à sa porte. C'était alors l'hiver, il faisait aussi froid qu'il avait fait chaud il y a de cela 6 mois, et l'étrangère semblait être frigorifiée. Avec une voix chantante mais légèrement rauque, elle demanda à entrer. La propriétaire se décala, laissant passer la jeune rousse, comme elle avait pu le constater.

- Je me nomme Calysta. Murmura-t-elle en tendant la main.

- Appelle moi Kalinda... Fit l'autre jeune femme en serrant la main tendue.

Depuis ce jour, Calysta habitait toujours dans le manoir, et au fil des trois années qui s'étaient écoulées, une personne s'était rajoutée, augmentant par la même occasion et les habitants, et les ragots... Nous pouvons donc à présent retourner à notre histoire...

En cette belle matinée de printemps ensoleillé, Kalinda se réveillait tranquillement lorsqu'un cri lui parvint de l'étage en dessous. N'y prêtant pas attention, trop habitué à ce genre de scène pour y faire encore attention, elle descendit simplement au salon pour s'enquérir du sujet de la nouvelle dispute. Elle trouva Loki et Calysta au milieu de la pièce, en train de se battre comme des enfants en bas âge qui voudraient la même peluche. Elle constata qu'elle n'était pas loin de la vérité lorsqu'elle vit la télécommande posée près d'eux. D'un geste rapide, elle la subtilisa pour s'asseoir dans le sofa. Quand les deux autres remarquèrent enfin que la zapette n'était plus avec eux mais dans les mains de la maîtresse de maison, ils s'assirent sagement en regardant avec elle la télé. Alors, quelqu'un frappa. Calysta délégua Loki pour aller ouvrir, ce qu'il fit en soupirant.

- Monsieur, y a-t-il ici une personne du nom de Kalinda Satany ?

- Il y a bien une Kalinda, mais son nom est Angel, pas Satany...

- Très bien, encore désolé du dérangement...

Loki ferma la porte et revint dans le salon, sourcils froncés.

- Qui c'était ? Questionna Calysta.

- Un officier de police je pense, en tout cas, il en avait l'uniforme, mais pas les couleurs... Il recherchait une certaine Kalinda Satany...

A ces mots, la jeune blonde se crispa imperceptiblement et secoua la tête.

- Mais pourquoi venir ici, dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

- Je ne sais pas moi, vous avez le même prénom ?

- Ouais, pas faux...

Le silence meublait à présent le salon, et Loki se leva en décrétant aller prendre une douche.

- N'use pas toute l'eau Loke's, j'vais aller prendre la mienne après ! S'exclama Calysta.

Kalinda soupira et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil une fois le jeune homme sortit de la pièce. Elle se leva ensuite pour attraper son ordinateur et l'alluma pour pianoter sur le clavier.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu cherche ? Demanda la jeune rousse en essayant de regarder par dessus l'épaule de la blonde.

Elle ne répondit pas et tourna l'écran vers elle. En gros, il était écrit « Kalinda Satany, de la légende à la réalité ! »

- Pourquoi tu recherche ça ?

- Et bien, étant donné que ces charmants messieurs cherchaient une personne de ce nom, je fais des recherches, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire emprisonner pour rien tu vois !

Elle se tut ensuite, et continua ses recherches. L'ordinateur tomba à terre alors qu'une expression horrifiée apparaissait sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a cette fois ? S'enquit Calysta d'un air inquiet.

- R... Rien... Répondit Kalinda en refermant brusquement l'ordinateur avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Lorsque Loki revint, Calysta fila immédiatement sous la douche. Environ une heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle constata que Kalinda n'était plus dans la chambre, et prise de curiosité subite, elle entra et attrapa l'ordinateur. Fouillant dans l'historique des recherches, elle trouva rapidement la page consulté plus tôt par la jeune blonde. Elle l'ouvrit et tendis l'oreille, aucun bruit... Elle commença à lire, ne comprenant pas ce qui aurait pu choquer la jeune femme. Elle prit une feuille, sortit un stylo du tiroir et commença à recopier les parties du texte qui lui semblaient intéressantes.

_"Selon la légende, elle serait la fille de Satan." _ou encore_ "Elle n'est capable que d'horribles actions" il y avait aussi "Elle fait partie dune de ces classe d'êtres immortels" _et la dernière phrase qui attira son attention la cloua sur place avant qu'elle ne l'écrive d'une main tremblante_ "Elle se fait connaître sous le nom de Kalinda Angel"..._

* * *

Voila en quelque sorte le prologue. Dans ce "chapitre" il n'y a pas beaucoup de détails, et les actions se passent très vite. Qu'en pensez vous, en sachant que les prochains chapitres seront plus longs et détaillés ?


End file.
